1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, and more particularly to an electric connector having an attaching cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the electric connector used by manufacturers to connect a chip module with a circuit board generally comprises a metal base, a metal upper casing, a lever, and an insulating body containing a plurality of electric conducting terminals, and the metal base of such electric connector is a square frame structure for accommodating the insulating body therein, and the electric conducting terminals in the insulating body (or the solder ball under the electric conducting terminal) are soldered onto the circuit board. Since the soldering temperature is high, the electric connector cannot be gripped by hands directly. It is necessary to use a vacuum attaching device to suck and attach the electric connector onto the circuit board and align the terminals of the electric connector precisely to the soldering hole or conducting plate, and then solder the terminals with the circuit board. The electric connector does not come with a flat surface with a large area, and an attaching cover is usually installed on the electric connector to facilitate the sucking by the vacuum attaching device. The attaching cover installed on the metal upper casing has a flat surface to be sucked by the vacuum attaching device.
However, the attaching cover is installed on the metal upper casing, and thus the attaching cover cannot be installed on the metal upper casing anymore whenever there is a slight modification of the metal upper casing. It is necessary to redesign the attaching cover when the metal upper casing is modified, and thus incurring additional manufacturing costs. An improved electric connector is needed to overcome the foregoing shortcoming.